


The World

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter looks gently down at his mate, softly runs a hand through the salt and pepper hair. “Do you remember when we first met, Christopher? I would have died that day if it wasn't for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [This Post](http://gryffinewt.tumblr.com/post/91203201229)  
> Prompt: [This Graphic](http://salazarsslytherin.tumblr.com/post/93241081255)

Peter looks gently down at his mate, softly runs a hand through the salt and pepper hair.

“Do you remember when we first met, Christopher? I would have died that day if it wasn't for you.”

-

_He's in the woods, sitting on the edge of a river so recently thawed that there are still chunks of ice in it. That, the silver blade in his left hand, and the tiny delicate purple flower in his right ought to be enough to accomplish what needs to be done._

_Peter's been sitting here staring at the implements for over an hour now. He can hear his father's voice in his head, full of derision._ “Too weak to even do this properly.”

_Peter's never been the wolf that his father wanted him to be._

_Aaron Hale rules the Pack with brute strength and strict adherence to the old ways. Peter is thin and sensitive, clever and innovative, and according to his father, 'too much of a girl'. Like his mother, he's often told, not that he'd know. She'd left as soon as she'd given birth to her son and never returned._

_Peter sometimes thinks that his father killed her. Talia is_ certain _Aaron killed her mother, his first mate. She claims to have proof._

_Sometimes she tells Peter how she's going to kill their father, become a good Alpha and take care of her Pack. “We don't have to be killers,” she would tell Peter, holding him close after another beating to toughen him up. “Just because we're predators.”_

_Peter's just so_ tired _of it all, tired of being afraid, tired of the constant pain, inside and out._

_Right now, he barely feels the broken ribs or the clawmarks across his back, the cold has seen to that. His arm throbs in time to his heartbeat, but the still-chilly spring has helped. He almost feels good._

_There's an odd scent on the breeze, and a light shuffle of boot against snow tells Peter he's not alone. He stays silent as he hears the other pause, presumably looking him over._

“ _You okay, man?”_

_It's a male voice, and Peter turns slightly, careful of his ribs, so that he can see. The pale blue eyes open wide as he takes in the marks that must be on Peter's face, and then he's scrambling to the werewolf's side._

“ _God, what happened?”_

_Peter catches the distinctive smell of aconite and closes his eyes. Maybe he doesn't have to drag himself into the river to drown after all._

“ _My Alpha happened,” he says, flashing golden eyes as he does so._

 _The kid doesn't even flinch, just tilts his head, and looks thoughtful. “Which makes_ you _Peter Hale.”_

_Peter snarls at the kid, trying to make him attack, but he snorts and lifts the werewolf's arm, running a thumb lightly over the purple-green mottling covering it. “And your Alpha - your father, Aaron Hale.”_

_Peter can't keep the teeth and eyes going, he's in too much pain now that he's moving, so he leans his head back against the tree._

“ _Which makes you?”_

“ _Chris Argent,” he says absently, wrapping Peter's arm with a bandage he's pulled from somewhere, and it would be adorable the way his tongue sticks out as he focuses, y'know if they weren't mortal enemies and if Peter wasn't hurting._

“ _Nice to meet you Argent, please kill me quickly.”_

_Chris snorts as he pulls some sort of ointment from his backpack and starts smearing it on Peter's face. “I'm going to save you. Besides,” he leans back on his heels and surveys his work, “you're way too pretty to die.”_

_-_

“And you did save me, love.” Peter smiles a bit, runs a thumb along a pale cheek. “You made everything okay. That year was the best year of my life. For _years_ after you left, those memories made me smile, helped me get through the pain.”

_-_

“ _Gotcha!”_

 _Peter collapses with breathless laughter as Chris somehow finds him again. “God,_ how _do you do that?”_

“ _I'm a hunter, idiot. I've been training since I was four years old.”_

_Peter grins and reaches for Chris, pulls him down into a soft kiss. “Hey, I've been a predator my whole life, and I still miss sometimes.”_

_Chris pins the younger boy with his body, peppers his face with kisses and then looks into the ocean blue eyes. “I will always find you.”_

_Peter flushes as his heart skips a beat, and then lifts his chin to capture Chris' lips again, parting for the older boys' tongue, wrapping arms tightly around him, and then flexing his hips and flipping them over. He wraps a hand around Chris' wrists, pins them above his head, and starts sucking a mark into the human's neck._

_Peter's so focused on his task that he doesn't hear his father until the Alpha roars right behind him, echoing out into the forest, where everything goes still except for Peter's whimpered cowering._

_Chris has his rifle out, pointed right at Aaron Hale's face. “If you kill me, the whole clan of Argents will come down on you like nothing you've ever seen before.”_

_Aaron laughs, lets his features bleed back into human. “If you ever touch my son again, I will kill him.”_

_Peter's terrified to note that he absolutely means it. There's no hitch in the Alpha's heartbeat, no waver in his voice. He looks at Chris, who meets his gaze. The moment last forever, and yet only a second, before Chris turns hi back on an enraged Alpha werewolf and walks casually into the forest._

_Peter can't help the admiration for the sheer arrogance of the hunter, and he feels such a swell of love at that moment. And then Aaron turns to him, red eyes flashing, and there's nothing but pain for a long, long time._

_-_

Peter adjusts the tie, smooths the lapel of Chris' suit. “I never told you, but I was aware of you at the hospital. I think maybe the memory of your voice was the thread that led me back to sanity.”

_-_

“ _Peter, I know you can't hear me...”_

 _But he_ can _hear Chris, screams inside his head, but nothing comes from scarred lips._

“ _..but I need you to know I didn't do this to you. I would never-” Chris' voice cracks, and Peter_ needs _to reach out to him but he_ can't move _._

“ _There were survivors though, Peter, we know that. But they vanished, we haven't been able to track them down.”_

_The safe house in New York, screams Peter silently._

“ _I've got you here under an assumed name, managed to bill your trust find for the payments. Peter...”_

_Chris sighs, reaches out and wraps his hands around the werewolf's. “I can't stay here, no one knows I came back.”_

_He rises from a crouch, presses dry lips to Peter's forehead. “I need to apologize for leaving you, and I need you to understand. Peter, I need you to get better.”_

_The werewolf silently promises his mate that he would._

_-_

“Do you know that I went to your house first? Right after I took the Alpha power from Laura, I came to find you. Of course, you neglected to tell me about Victoria.” Peter chuckles and shakes his head. “And I thought I'd _hurt_ before that.”

He thumbs the crinkles at the corner of Chris' eye, the lines that are only really prominent when the hunter laughs. “After that I decided not to ever care about anything but _power_ , being strong. I would have turned into my father, Christopher, but you found me again.”

-

“ _Three years, that's damned impressive.”_

_Peter freezes, eyes darting to the side for escape. He's suppose to be meeting Kate here, to be finalizing their plans._

“ _And I thought Kate was the overdramatic one,” Peter sneers while edging towards the shadows._

“ _How long are you going to avoid me, Peter?”_

“ _I was hoping for indefinitely, but apparently that's not meant to be.”_

_There's a flash of light, and Peter rears back – right into Argent._

_"Bastard,” Peter spits out and pulls away, but one hand wraps around his bicep, and he halts._

_Peter discovers that no matter what he's done, he can't hurt Chris. It's not a welcome revelation._

_He lets Chris turns him, manages to keep his face mocking, disdainful. “What do you want, Argent?”_

_Instead of an answer, Chris hauls him close._

_Chris' mouth is hard on his, beard scraping Peter's skin faintly, and the werewolf stiffens in shock. Because this_ can't _be happening, there's too much water under the bridge, and he's killed and Chris has killed..._

_And none of that matters._

_Because, for the first time in so very long, Peter feels like a whole person, the part of him that's missing has been found._

“ _I'm sorry,” Chris says, lips brushing against the wolf's._

“ _Christopher,” Peter breathes, but he is shushed._

“ _I made a promise to you and I broke it. I'm sorry, Peter. I failed you, left you alone after I swore to always come back.. I'm sorry.”_

_He keeps saying it in between kisses, until Peter growls at him to shut up, and tugs the older man down to the floor._

_-_

“You have _always_ been my anchor, the love of my life, my WORLD. _You can't do this to me_.” Peter's voice is ragged now as his hands curl into themselves. “We were supposed to go out together, in a blaze of glory, claws and bullets flying, remember?”

Derek steps into the doorway. “It's time.”

Peter closes his eyes, then nods, gives his mate one last kiss, and then steps back so they can take the coffin.

“Goodbye, Christopher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Best I Ever Had by Vertical Horizon
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
